


3.14

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto gets a lesson in American culture.





	3.14

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You know,” Jesse says conversationally, “in America, they call White Day ‘steak and a blowjob day’.”

Hokuto nearly chokes on his steak, though it’s from laughter and not surprise. “Why?” he manages to ask when he finishes his bite.

“Because on Valentine’s Day the men spoil the women,” Jesse explains, “so the next month this is their way of being spoiled in return.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Hokuto shoves another bite into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “Wait, so if I’m paying for our dinner, does that mean…?”

He’s grinning, obviously playing around, but Jesse actually does choke on his water and Hokuto decides against a quip about him not being able to handle it anyway. Instead he pats Jesse on the back, and thankfully Jesse regains his breathing before they attract too much attention.

“I’m kidding,” Hokuto tells him, his hand still lingering on Jesse’s shoulder. He watches the way Jesse stares at his plate and feels the way Jesse shudders under his touch and raises his eyebrows. “Unless you want to.”

“I, um.” Jesse swallows hard, leading Hokuto to bite back another blowjob-related joke. “Do you want to?”

“Sure,” Hokuto answers with a small smile. It feels weird on his face, but it seems to make Jesse relax. “Does that mean I do it or you do it?”

“I…don’t know,” Jesse replies. “In America the woman does it, obviously, but you also didn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day.”

Hokuto squeezes Jesse’s shoulder. “If I had known about this tradition, I totally would have.”

Now Jesse looks sheepish, like he’s embarrassed at the idea of Hokuto getting him a Valentine’s Day present, and Hokuto just pats his shoulder before returning to his meal.

“We can both do it,” he decides, and Jesse slowly nods in agreement as they continue eating, a little faster than before.

Neither one of them is any stranger to this type of talk, especially being in a junior unit with Tanaka Juri, but it’s quite different when it involves them doing it together. Hokuto has messed around with friends and senpai before, but it doesn’t look like Jesse has any experience at all. It’s cute, really, and kind of satisfying that Jesse’s going to let Hokuto take one of his firsts. Or a couple of them.

Hokuto eyes Jesse on the train, specifically his mouth. He has such nice lips, full and plump. Hokuto wonders what they would feel like against his own, not to mention wrapped around his cock. Just the thought has him start to harden, damn teenage hormones, and he quickly redirects his attention to an old lady across the car to calm down.

Bringing friends home with him is nothing new, and Hokuto’s mother doesn’t put up much of a fight when they beg off her offer of leftovers and retreat to his room. Hokuto figures she probably knows, though he’s pretty sure complete strangers on the train knew with as jumpy as Jesse has been this whole commute.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Hokuto says, sounding much calmer than he is because now he’s kind of nervous, too.

Jesse’s head jerks up. “No, we can…I mean. I, um, want to.”

“I want to, too,” Hokuto admits, stepping closer to the taller boy who’s looking everywhere except at him. “I’ll go first, if you want.”

“Like, to do it or to get it?”

“To do it.” Hokuto rests his hand on Jesse’s arm, feeling him jerk from the contact. “Okay?”

Jesse nods, and slowly Hokuto urges him to turn. When they’re eyes meet, Hokuto realizes that Jesse’s not scared, at least not enough to warrant shaking like he is—he’s just really, really turned on. Hokuto reaches up to brush fingers along his cheek, smiling when Jesse’s head tilts into his touch.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice barely a whisper, and Jesse’s eyes are already closing as he nods again. He’s done this much, Hokuto knows, at least as far as the typical kiss on a date. Their noses bump and it’s awkward for a second, but then their lips find each other and everything Hokuto’s been trying to hold back comes rushing forth, pouring into the kiss.

Jesse’s about the same, only with an added fumbling that only comes from inexperienced excitement. Whether he’s kissed like this before or not, he figures it out real quick, licking Hokuto’s tongue when it flicks between his lips and makes Hokuto’s mind spin a little. He starts to lose his footing and stumbles back toward his bed, pulling Jesse with him and thankfully landing on something soft.

This is backwards, but he’ll take it, stretching out beneath Jesse who straddles Hokuto like he knows what he’s doing. Something hard pokes his belly and Jesse makes the most beautiful noise into Hokuto’s mouth, sending Hokuto’s arms wrapping around Jesse’s back to pull him closer.

It feels so nice to just kiss like this, grinding together as Jesse learns what feels good. Hokuto’s content to let Jesse learn whatever he wants, especially if it involves that body rolling on top of him like he’s the stage. He chances dropping his hand to Jesse’s waist, earning another noise as his fingers curl under Jesse’s waistband.

“Is this okay?” Hokuto asks, and Jesse nods so hard that he almost smacks Hokuto in the face with his head. Though that’s nothing compared to when Hokuto lowers his hand even more, drifting along the bulge in Jesse’s pants that instantly pushes back.

Jesse’s next moan is deep and desperate, leading Hokuto to grope him more tightly before unfastening his pants. Absolutely nothing about Jesse is resistant, so Hokuto reaches inside and touches him directly, feeling the weight of Jesse’s hard flesh on his palm and closing his fingers around it.

Hokuto’s own arousal surges with each noise that dies on his tongue, each snap of Jesse’s hips along with the way Jesse’s cock swells even more in his hand. “Feel good?” he asks needlessly.

“Yeah,” Jesse replies, and Hokuto will ask him all of the obvious questions forevermore to hear him answer like that, in that voice, laced with breaths. “Should I do it too?”

Everything within Hokuto wants him to answer yes, fuck yes, but that’s not why they’re here and Hokuto shakes his head very, very reluctantly. “I can’t put my mouth on you like this.”

“Oh,” Jesse says, like he just realized, and sheepishly he tries to roll off of Hokuto without pulling out of his grip. Hokuto’s bed isn’t that big, but they manage to turn around well enough and now Hokuto’s looking down at Jesse, face flushed and lips even plumper as he watches the younger boy squirm with each stroke to his cock.

“Try to be quiet, okay?” Hokuto says as he slides down Jesse’s body, nudging Jesse’s pants down over his hips in the process and pressing a kiss to one protruding hipbone. “But not too quiet.”

He feels Jesse’s eyes on him as he scoots down even more, licking the smooth head the instant he can reach it. Jesse makes a soft whimper that goes straight into Hokuto’s pants, which has Hokuto sucking him past his lips just to hear it again. He follows Hokuto’s orders and doesn’t get too loud, but his gasps and faint moans are enough to make Hokuto get down to business, moving his head back and forth as he swallows around Jesse’s length and flicks his tongue everywhere he can.

“Oh, my…” Jesse trails off, and Hokuto glances up to see him leaning up on his elbows, forcing himself to watch. “This feels so good, Hokku, fuck. I’m not going to last very long at all.”

Hokuto doesn’t mind that one bit, though he’s not about to pull off to say as much.  He makes it obvious by speeding up, taking in as much as he can and taking great pride in the way Jesse’s eyes roll back into his head with another low moan. Hokuto can taste how close he is, with absolutely no interest in drawing this out because he wants to taste more, feel Jesse come into his mouth and then feel that mouth on him. He’s so into it that he’s rubbing against his bed, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist to hold him steady as he sucks, and Jesse’s warning consists of “ah!” as his body trembles and lets go.

Jesse is positively glowing when Hokuto sits up and wipes his mouth, swallowing and staring down at the very narrow slits in Jesse’s eyes. “I take it you liked that?”

“Uh-huh,” Jesse answers, his voice completely flat, and Hokuto laughs as he stretches out on top of Jesse and presses a kiss to his lips. Jesse makes a face at first, probably realizing where Hokuto’s mouth just was, but Hokuto doesn’t stop and it doesn’t take long for Jesse’s tongue to return to his.

It’s Jesse who rolls them over, and Hokuto finds it very difficult to follow his own rule when Jesse reaches between his legs to touch him. There’s nothing slow and exploratory about it; Jesse’s instantly grabbing his cock through his pants, squeezing hard and Hokuto’s hips snap on their own, his breath catching at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Jesse fumbles a bit opening Hokuto’s pants and it’s incredibly cute, especially the way Jesse blushes when Hokuto has to help him. He’s not wearing any complicated fastenings by any means; Jesse is just excited and gasps along with Hokuto when Hokuto pulls out his cock and places Jesse’s hand on it.

“So I just…” Jesse says, pausing to stare as Hokuto arches from his touch. “Put it in my mouth?”

“Yeah,” Hokuto answers. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. You can use your hand, too, it will still feel amazing. Like you just felt.”

“I hope I make you feel half as amazing as you just made me feel,” Jesse says, and Hokuto smiles at him as he lowers himself down Hokuto’s body. Hokuto’s already up on his elbows, fighting to keep his eyes focused as that beautiful mouth gets closer to his cock, shuddering at the feel of Jesse’s hot breath before any actual contact.

Jesse licks his lips resolutely and leans down, probably taking in more than he should, but he seems to be fine with it even if Hokuto’s a mess. It quickly gets impossible to watch with that hot mouth around him, sucking him down little by little until he’s practically down Jesse’s throat. There isn’t even room for Jesse to use his hand, and Hokuto breaks out into a sweat from the force he’s using to keep from thrusting up.

Now on the opposite side of this, Hokuto wants it to last forever, but his body has different plans and keeps pushing him as much as he tries to resist. His fingers find Jesse’s hair and thread lightly, by no means guiding him—he doesn’t need the help, honestly. Jesse’s tongue laps at his head and Hokuto’s veins burn, hissing out what he hopes is a coherent warning before his world goes white.

When Hokuto can see again, Jesse’s leaning over him, looking down curiously. He’s clearly already swallowed, but there’s still a little drop remaining on his lips that has something inside Hokuto stirring way before he’s ready. He doesn’t quite have control of his voice yet, so he just leans up and licks at it, moving over to Jesse’s lips afterward and kissing him a little slower now that they’ve both been satisfied.

“You still owe me chocolates,” Jesse tells him when they come up for air, and Hokuto thinks that’s a small price to pay.


End file.
